My Nightmare Is You
by Lynariae
Summary: [BTS] "Je m'appelle Park JiMin, j'ai dix-sept ans et je suis gay."


Acculé une nouvelle fois contre le mur des toilettes du lycée, j'encaisse une nouvelle série de coups sans y répondre. Être différent ne veut pas dire que je dois être battu. Mais, je ne dois pas être du même avis qu'eux visiblement. Le nouvel uniforme acheté la semaine dernière est déjà déchiré et tâché du sang qui s'écoule de mon nez après e coup que je viens de recevoir. J'ai mal mais quoi leur dire ? Rien ne fera cesser les coups qu'ils me portent et les insultent qu'ils m'adressent. Ma différence attire sur moi critiques et mépris.

Je m'appelle Park JiMin, j'ai dix-sept ans et je suis gay.

La société dans laquelle je vis n'est pas du genre à accepter cela. Malheureusement. Et, suite à une erreur de ma part, mon lycée est au courant de cette différence. Après tout, comment aurais-je pu savoir qu'un autre élève de mon école serait dans la même boite de nuit que moi alors que, avec l'un de mes meilleurs amis, nous nous allumions sur la piste de dance ? Et pourquoi donc le raconter à tout le monde ? A cause de je-ne-sais même pas qui, ma vie au lycée est devenue un enfer. Et je me retrouve aux pieds du beau gosse du lycée. Le genre rebelle qui sèche les cours. Avec ses cheveux oranges, il ne passe pas vraiment inaperçu. Plutôt solitaire, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il participe à ses brimades. Enfin, participer... Il se contente juste de rester appuyer contre le mur à observer la scène qui se déroule face à lui. Et il quitte toujours le lieu de mon passage à tabac après moi. Nous n'échangeons pas un mot quand nous sommes seuls. J'ai souvent trop mal pour taper la causette à l'un de mes bourreaux. Ma tête qui tape au sol en un bruit sourd me ramène à la situation actuelle et une douleur lancinante irradie dans mon crâne. Un gémissement de douleur m'échappe alors que ma vue vacille. Je ne perçois plus que du mouvement qui s'éloigne et une tâche orange qui persiste.

\- Ça va ta tête ? Elle a fait un bruit bizarre.

Je rêve ou tu viens de me parler le rouquin ? Tu as une voix grave et plutôt douce. Douce, la blague. Je chercher à me redresser pour m'assoir tout en tenant ma tête entre mes mains.

\- J't'ai posé une question.

\- Ta gueule.

Ça tourne. Ça siffle. J'ai mal.

\- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire t'façon ? Plus je souffre plus t'es content ? J'te donnerai pas ce plaisir.

\- Ce n'est pas ça.

\- C'est quoi alors ? Hein ?

Et je me remets difficilement sur mes jambes, allant jusqu'aux lavabos pour nettoyer le sang présent sur mon visage.

\- Tu ne me connais pas.

Un rire jaune m'échappe.

\- Et crois moi, j'en ai pas envie. Ton kiff est de voir les autres souffrir ? Trouve-toi une autre victime.

\- JiMin...

\- Ne m'appelle même pas par mon prénom. Comment tu le connais d'ailleurs ?

\- Tout le monde le connait.

\- Tss. Forcément.

\- Je ne suis pas l'un de tes bourreaux.

\- Tu réagis pas. Qui ne dit mot consent. T'es dans le même sac qu'eux.

Il reste du sang sur mon arcade, ma pommette gauche est douloureuse et ma lèvre est enflée quand je me plante face à lui.

\- Toutes les filles craquent pour toi. Si elles savaient... Je suis différent de vous. Et alors ? J'vous emmerde pas alors pourquoi c'est votre cas ? J'suis pas une marionnette putain. J'ai des sentiments aussi. Et je ressens la douleur. Mais, c'est votre but : me détruire et me faire regretter d'être comme je suis.

\- Je ne suis pas différent de toi.

\- Alors, pourquoi tu...

Et je me retrouve collé contre le mur derrière moi, ses lèvres collées aux miennes. C'est quoi cette blague ? Elle est où la caméra cachée ? Mes yeux sont écarquillés et je n'ai aucune force pour le repousser. Puis, il se décolle lentement, murmure une nouvelle fois « je ne suis pas différent de toi » avant de s'enfuir sans un regard en arrière. Là, j'ai juste envie de dire « WHAT THE FUCK ?! ». Je reste contre le mur, les bras ballants à fixer la porte de la pièce qui s'est refermé sur son passage. Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Pourquoi n'avoir toujours que regardait les coups que je prenais ? Je ne comprends pas. Je ne le comprends pas. Je ne le connais même pas. Qui peux-tu donc bien être ?...

Un nouveau jour. De nouveaux coups. Et toujours son regard indéchiffrable posé sur moi. J'ai mal. Mais je continue d'encaisser. Un nouveau coup dans le ventre. J'vais forcément avoir un hématome à ce stade là. Mais je n'ai pas envie de passer une nouvelle fois voir l'infirmier. Aussi canon soit-il. Puis, ils se lassent une nouvelle fois et quittent la pièce. Mais il est toujours là. Deux minutes après leur départ, il s'accroupit devant moi, essuyant mon visage doucement avec un mouchoir imbibé d'eau.

\- Tu risques de finir avec le nez fracturé.

Un rire jaune qui m'échappe.

\- C'est pas moi qui décide où je reçois les coups.

\- Protèges le mieux où il risque de se briser la prochaine fois.

\- Mais bien sûr, j'vais leur demander d'épargner mon nez. J'suis certain qu'ils vont m'écouter.

\- Le prends pas comme ça.

\- Et tu veux que je le prenne comment ?! Tu joues au petit infirmier mais ne lèves pas le petit doigt au moment où j'en ai le plus besoin. Alors, vas te faire foutre avec tes conseils. J'me protège du mieux que je peux. Mais y'a un moment où quatre, c'est un peu trop.

Et il ne dit rien de plus, achevant de nettoyer mon visage quelques secondes avant que je ne me relève. Déboutonnant ma chemise face au miroir, j'observe l'énorme bleu qui se forme sur mon ventre. Un soupir m'échappe alors.

\- Génial.

\- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie pour qu'on te donne de la pommade ou quelque chose.

\- J'peux pas ou il en parlera à mes parents.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'ils ne sont pas au courant ?

\- Non, j'vis seul.

\- Oh... Mais on négociera avec lui. Vas-y.

\- On ? Tu vas te montrer avec moi peut-être ?

Et je rattache ma chemise.

\- Inutile.

\- JiMin, s'il te plait.

\- Et il ne me plait pas. Tu ne peux pas agir comme ça. Un coup m'observer, un coup m'embrasser et un coup être aux petits soins. Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça.

\- Alors, je me montrerai avec toi.

Et sans comprendre, je me retrouve tiré par le poignet dans les couloirs de l'école. Pas un mot n'est échangé entre nous et mon regard passe de la surprise à la tristesse. Pourquoi donc n'es-tu jamais venu m'aider avant ?

\- Jin, on a besoin de toi.

Jin ? Pourquoi appelles-tu l'infirmier si familièrement ?

\- Tu m'amènes quoi ?

Et trente secondes plus tard, je me retrouve avec la chemise ouverte sur mon torse bleu.

\- Ça.

\- Oh. Tu es JiMin, n'est ce pas ?

Son regard bienveillant croise le mien, surpris..

\- Tu es venu me voir la dernière fois pour un mal de crâne. Et je ne suis pas stupide. J'ai bien entendu qu'un élève se faisait souvent tabasser. Vu l'hématome sur ton ventre, ça ne peut être que toi. Tu as bien fait de me l'amener, Tae.

Tae ? Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ? Non ? Beh merde.

\- Assieds-toi, je vais m'occuper de toi.

Et je m'assoie sur le tabouret qu'il m'indique. Il chercher dans un tiroir quelque chose avant de revenir face à moi.

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Euh... Je...

\- Deux mois.

\- Putain ! T'aurais pas pu me l'amener plus tôt Tae ?!

\- Non, il préférait regarder.

\- Je m'assurais que tu pouvais toujours bouger.

\- Il t'aurait fallut quoi ? Que je sois à l'article de la mort ?

\- Calmez-vous. Mais Tae, t'as merdé.

\- J'suis désolé Jin...

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses.

\- Tae ? Jin ? J'ai le droit de comprendre ou... ?

\- TaeHyung est mon cousin. Et je m'appelle SeokJin. Rien de bien compliqué.

Et l'infirmier me fait un grand sourire. Cousin ? Tout s'explique. Et le rouquin s'appelle TaeHyung ? Je retiens.

\- Et ça prends souvent à ton cousin d'embrasser des mecs en les plaquant contre le mur ?

\- Il fait ce qu'il veut de sa bouche. J'suis pas sa mère. Mais, j'crois qu'il t'aime bien.

\- Vous savez que je suis toujours là ?

\- Ouais.

SeokJin et moi avons répondu en même temps. Ça le fait sourire. Et moi aussi. Une première depuis un moment maintenant.

\- Ah ! Froid !

Et il explose de rire. Je crois qu'il se moque de moi. Mais j'y peux rien si ça crème est froide. Non mais oh. Et il l'étale bien sur toute la zone du bleu alors que son cousin lorgne sur mon torse.

\- T'es toujours aussi discret quand tu mates quelqu'un ?

\- Tae...

Tu fais genre t'es dépité SeokJin mais t'es mort de rire. Crédibilité : Zéro.

\- Beh quoi ? Je profite de la vie agréable que tu m'offres.

\- La vue agréable, elle va disparaître si je continue de me prendre des coups.

\- Là, JiMin n'a pas tort. Et avec cette vue, ce serait dommage. Et avec ce toucher aussi.

\- Yah ! Pas touche !

\- Faut bien que je lui mette de la crème !

\- Je suis tombé où ?...

Il laisse mon torse tranquille et je referme ma chemise.

\- Non mais Tae, ton pote est trop jeune. Puis t'façon, NamJun me suffit amplement !

\- J'espère bien.

\- C'est pas mon pote.

JiMin ou l'art de tout casser. TaeHyung soupire avant de me regarder.

\- J'te l'ai dis JiMin, je ne suis pas différent de toi. Je suis comme toi. Et Jin aussi.

\- Vous...

Et ils hochent la tête en synchronisation. Je ne suis donc pas seul dans le lycée. Je ne suis plus seul.

Une nouvelle fois, je me retrouve acculé contre le mur. Mais, cette fois-ci, pas de coups ni d'insultes. Juste tes lèvres sur les miennes et tes mains sur mes hanches. On en a fait du chemin tous les deux. Même tous les trois. Il faut avouer que Jin nous a bien aidés. M'a bien aidé. Mes bourreaux ont été exclu et plus personne ne fait attention à moi. Je peux à nouveau vivre ma vie de lycéen lambda. Avec toi à mes côtés, TaeHyung.


End file.
